villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Azula
Princess Azula is a manipulative and ruthless fire-bending prodigy, and the tertiary, but after Zuko's reform the secondary villain in the television series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. She is a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. She is Izumi's paternal aunt. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Early in life, the future firebending prodigy known as Azula exhibited tendencies on sadism and hatred, murdering servants and friends alike. Despite her status in the royal family, Azula couldn't keep her demons locked away forever. As she grew older, Azula's lies and deeds eventually caught up with her in the form of Admiral Zhao. Zhao blackmailed the princess into a sadistically lustful affair, from which Azula eventually tried to escape. One night, Azula sat alone at a Fire Nation tavern, where she met the woman who would one day become Shego. Something inside the two of them clicked, and the two young women shared a passionate night together. However, things would eventually sour between the two of them, as such a scandal threatened Azula's rise to the throne. Shego begged Azula to stay with her, but Azula refused, leading the two former lovers to hate one another.... His Majesty's Assassin Learning of Ratcliffe's rise to power, Fire Lord Ozai decides to use his daughter's skills in his favor, and sends her on a mission. At the same time, Dr. Drakken and David Xanatos send their second in command, Shego, to research the Fire Nation's Navy movements. The two missions collide with one another, leading to mutual contempt. The two young women trade insults and threats, until Azula makes the first move. She blasts lightning at Shego, but fails to hit her. The two engage in a furious duel, each showing off her respective skills, until Shego finally sends Azula over the edge of her ship into the sea. Redeeming Herself Furious after her defeat at Shego's hands, Azula works furiously to get back into her father's good graces. She infiltrates the Forbidden Mountain to steal the lamp of the mighty genie, Jafar. There, she encounters Ursula, the Sea Witch, guarding the lamp. The witch claims that she can easily defeat the princess, but Azula puts the witch to the test. Azula's firebending proves a match for Ursula's magic, and Azula easliy controls the battlefield with her superior agility and speed, running rings around the corpulant witch. Azula finally defeats Ursula with a blast of lightning and steals Jafar's magic lamp, leaving the sea witch defeated and empty handed. With Jafar's lamp now in possession of the Fire Nation, Azula delivers the lamp to her father, greatly amplifying his power. The Battle of Peru Desiring to extend the Fire Nation's power, Azula personally leads an assault on Peru, the home base of the sorceress, Yzma. The Fire Nation's military easily takes down Yzma's forces. Azula chases Yzma as the cowardly sorceress attempts to escape through the chutes of the city. Megavolt tries to intervene, but Azula easliy defeats him. Unfortunately for Azula, the distraction allows Yzma time to escape. The Genie and Other Plans Jafar visits Azula in her chambers one evening, advising her to take control of the war during her father's abscence. The next day, Azula attends the Lizard Men Games, killing the Lizard King in mortal combat as Ruber's former war councel look on. She then claims control of the lizard army. Azula pays a visit to Kent Mansley's super prison and elects a new prison warden, much to the chagrin of Dr. Robotnik and Bishop. Due to her growing power, Xanatos and the Illuminati decide that Azula is a menace to their plans and wish to have her dealt with. A Deadly Rematch Dr. Drakken, Shego and their allies invade the Fire Nation Capital during while Ozai is abroad conquering. Azula rides into battle, attempting to goad Shego into a fight, but Shego decides to watch instead. But Azula, refusing to take no for an answer, attacks Drakken, forcing him to retreat and Shego into battle. Azula is ready, blasting Shego at point blank range with lightning, causing Shego to explode. At this, Drakken and the rest of his forces flee. Fire Lord Azula After Ozai's death at the hands on Shan Yu, Azula claims the throne. In return for his services, Jafar demands his freedom, only for Azula to reject his offer and become his new master, telling the genie that she has manipulated him all along. In her increasing paranoia, he then decides to banish the entire war council, having grown tired of them. Only Jafar remains. VS Jafar On the day of the official corronation, Jafar interrupts the ceremony. The genie has grown tired of serving Azula and is ready to end his servitude. Azula attacks first, taking down Iago; she then attacks Jafar directly, but Jafar takes the fight lightly, making a joke of the attack. He then fires dark magic from his eyes, magic Azula dodges. As she continues to evade his devistating power, he gets lucky and knocks Azula off her perch. As she falls, Jafar creates giant, fiery chasms in which he hopes the princess will fall. But Azula propels herself through the air with her firebending and grabs onto the cliffside. She then quickly punches Jafar's exposed lamp into the molten lava below. With his lamp destroyed, the genie explodes. Losing the Throne Azula's success does not last. After Jafar's defeat, Shan Yu and his armies invade. The Hun leader confronts Azula,and demands that she bow down to him. She refuses, using her fire to fly away before Shan Yu can stop her. An Unholy Alliance Enraged after Shan Yu's hostile takeover, Azula and her comrades are confronted by the newly revived Rasputin and Ruber. Ruber claims to have a plan in which Azula will play an important role. Azula, seeing that she now has nothing left to lose, accepts. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Under Control... or Not Princess Azula presides over a celebration of Fire Nation victory and prosperity, only for the festivites to be interrupted by Amon. Amon begins preaching a message of liberty for non-benders, enraging Azula. She tries to strike down the Equalist with her firebending, but he dodges all her moves. She thus moves in, hoping to best Amon in physical combat, but the far older and more skilled Amon knocks her aside. When Amon moves to escape, Azula uses her firebending to pursue. However, Amon's gliders prove far more resilient than her firebending streams; while Amon is able to escape, Azula falls into the water, disgraced. Gaining TimeCategory:Non-Disney Villains After some rest and recovery, Azula decides to scout for Amon. But, instead of finding him, she encounters a strange armored man called Nox. He wants to know how Firebending works, so Azula spurns him and mocks his attempts at knowledge. This only infuriates Nox, who tries to cut Azula down with a sword. Azula, being more nimble, ducks under the blade and uses her Firebending to repulse her foe. When Nox employs some clever damage absorption techniques, Azula musters all her energy and destroys the entire rampart. Azula is just about to strike down her foe when he magically stops time. Azula is helpless as Nox takes up his sword and prepares to cut her down. At the last second, Azula unleashes all her fiery might and blasts Nox to the ground. Realizing she cannot fight an opponent who can stop time, Azula flees, leaving behind a scorched Nox. Regaining RespectCategory:Disney Villains War Azula asks Chase Young to help her in her battles; he acquiesces, thinking he has much to gain from the alliance. Azula then re-convenes with her father, who has joined forces with the pharaoh, Rameses. Both Azula and Ozai mock the hyper-traditionalist, but the pharaoh soon proves his mettle by increasing the Fire Nation's workload and brandishing his One Ring of Power. Burn Them to the Ground Princess Azula accompanies her father in his quest to destroy the Ice Nation. The two make their way to the main chamber of Nekron, the ruler of the Ice Nation, and his wife, the Snow Queen. The Snow Queen immediately attacks Azula with some magic from her staff, but Azula dodges. She then kicks the Snow Queen's staff away. Azula prepares to blast the Snow Queen away, dodging a blast of ice in the process, but the Snow Queen's attack ends up destabilizing a pillar in the fortress; Azula melts the ice in order to avoid being crushed. After blocking yet another magical blast, Azula finds herself on the ground, as the Snow Queen sweeps her legs. Azula gets up, noticing a mysterious potion hanging on the wall. She frees it, causing the glass to break. Doing so summons a massive ice pterosaur that freezes the Snow Queen in place instantly. Azula turns to Nekron, witnessing the ruler of the Ice Nation holding her father in place with telekinesis. She thus summons her ability to control lightning to send a massive jolt to Nekron's heart. As the king flounders, Azula prepares another blast and hits Nekron again, reducing him to a charred corpse. Suddenly, King Haggard and Queen Juliana, two other Ice Nation leaders, burst into the room. Haggard, seeing his son's dead body, charges at Azula; Azula quickly burns him alive. In the meantime, Ozai melts Nekron's fortress, giving Azula the opportunity to fly away. Cartoon Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Major Players Category:Vs Jafar Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Non-Disney Villains" in Disney Villains War Category:The Fire Nation Category:Zero Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Vs Nekron Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Complete monsters Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Aku Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Funny Villains